


A Test of Time

by Imrisah



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Cartoony undead character, Comic, F/M, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Partial Nudity, webcomic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imrisah/pseuds/Imrisah
Summary: The Chargers basketball team has a problem: they want to post pictures of practice on their facebook page, but there is one omnipresent intruder in almost all of them. The Iron Bull is sent on a mission to the sports hall breeches to deal with this mysterious creep, and finds out that he is unfortunately very, very hot.It doesn't take long for Bull to figure out something is amiss though...





	1. The Creep - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> In light of the last events on Tungler dot com, I had to do something to make the comic available somewhere where it's easier to read than a Twitter thread cause aslkdjf y'know. I'm very very new to posting to Ao3 so if I'm doing something wrong please let me know and I'll correct course!
> 
> The comic will be posted in small chapters containing five pages each, two or three times a week to avoid spamming you too much.
> 
> I love you all and thank you for sticking with me through this mess!  
> \- Risah <3

 


	2. The Creep - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may increase the number of pages in one chapter cause it may take forever to upload all 110 of them like this!
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you're having any trouble reading, I realize the quality of the pages is very low.
> 
> \- Risah <3

 

 


	3. The Creep - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm throwing this proposition at you all, although I'm not really sure how to put it in practice:
> 
> Since we're over here now, and the platform is perfect for this, I'd like to transcript all the speech in the bubbles with minimal description to make the comic more accessible, but I have zero time to do it. Would anyone be interested in helping out?
> 
> Let me know! It can be multiple people to make the workload lighter.
> 
> Risah <3

 

Transcript of the email: "Mr Pavus, I was disappointed to realize you've been avoiding my lectures for the past few weeks. You were nowhere to be found, but I trust that this was just a case of temporary escapism and that you haven't forgotten about our arrangement. It would be very unfortunate if I had to take action considering your current situation. I expect to see the second chapter on my desk by tomorrow evening. Yours, Professor Livius Erimond."

 


	4. Balls - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zombie Jim is still my favorite character and Bull singing Taylor Swift is still in my top 5 fave moments.

 

 


	5. Balls - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one: the first real conversation :,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upped the quality of the images!

 

 


	6. Balls - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one: the Bull working his magic, and crushes start showing.

 

 


	7. Code Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which knowledge about the mysterious crush is acquired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually made a mess with the pages and posted part of the beginning of this chapter in the previews one. Let's pretend it didn't happen and move on ::D

 

 


	8. Fuck This - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dorian decides it's time to fuck this.  
> Also I finally came to the conclusion that my hand lettering was terrible and started using a freaking font.

 

 


	9. Fuck This - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caaaan you feeeel the looove toniiiight-

 

**Text from the email [From professor Erimond]** : "Mr. Pavus, don't bother coming to your scholarship review tomorrow. The last chapters were far from acceptable. This was your last chance and I think you know what comes next. Professor Livius Erimond.

 


	10. Just Ancient World Bullshit - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember anything about scripting this part, but I do remember I hated myself for not letting them dance. Just a little bit.

 

 


	11. Just Ancient World Bullshit - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some fisty cuffs !!!

 

 


	12. Time Confinement Method E-AZero - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which something very good happens. Very very good.

 

 


	13. Time Confinement Method E-AZero - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes from yay to nay in a split second and i'm not proud.

 

 


	14. Code Grey (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a painful one.
> 
> I remember this part was thumbnailed on a train ride way before I even got to this point, like - months before. Unlike the rest of the comic, the whole parallel timeline between Dorian meeting with Erimond and Bull and Krem dealing with this following part, never changed. I knew this had to be the plot point that would trigger the bad stuff... Enjoy I guess.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;; sorry


	15. Families - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family steps in the picture.  
> It's possibly time for answers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is possibly one of my favorite scene in the comic, and Tama is very very dear to me, for many reasons. I really wanted Bull to have a different life while he was in my hands, and this is the result! I hope it comes through in some way <3


	16. Families - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> Tama gets mad for the right reasons.  
> No one has a chance to catch their breath.

 

 

 


	17. Families - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another family member arrives, it's not Bull's family member though...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I tried my very best to make mr. Pavus extra hot in a desperate attempt to make y'all thirsty slime-king lovers forget about Erimond? Remember how it didn't work? Like at all? Ye.
> 
> Also apologies if the way I'm chopping up the chapters doesn't make a lot of sense. I'm just trying to space out pages as evenly as possible to avoid clogging up slow internet connections or excessive mobile data usage!


	18. Families - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erimond is a Disney villain.  
> Bull is an idiot.

 

 


	19. Nobody Else Will - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian gets back from his meeting with Erimond.  
> Timelines get hard to follow.

 

 


	20. Nobody Else Will - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erimond is still a Disney villain.  
> Bull is still an idiot.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost caught up with the rest of the world btw, two more chapters will be posted on Monday and Tuesday next week and then you'll be up to speed!
> 
> I post one page a week on the rest of my social networks which means here I'll post a new chapter every five weeks roughly. If you want to keep updated though, you can find all the new pages every Wednesday at 5:30 PM on twitter and 6:00 PM on tumblr, same @ as here <3


	21. Nobody Else Will - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: If you read this chapter before the 18th of September 2019, know that I changed the last two pages to make the story flow better.

 

 

 

 


	22. A Test Of Time - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're jumping back and forth, and now back again, to Sunday night, right after Bull is attacked by Beresaad. We're finally going to start piecing together what happened to Dorian in the two days when Bull was unconscious in the hospital -

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter we are caught up with the rest of the world!
> 
> I normally post one page a week every Wednesday at 5:30 PM on twitter @imrisah or at 6PM on tumblr (imrisah.tumblr) if you want to keep up to date more consistently. As for AO3, new chapters will be updated roughly every five weeks from now on, which is when I'll have enough pages to form a new chapter basically.


	23. A Test Of Time - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric finds out how much of a badass Dorian is.  
> A new, unexpected helping hand makes an entrance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you again in five weeks :)


	24. A Test Of Time - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is concocted.

 

 


	25. A Test Of Time - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian writes his own eulogy.  
> Varric wins award for best honorary dad.

 

 


	26. A Test Of Time - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dorian is spotted.

 

 


	27. A Test Of Time - Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sad :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be triggering to some! Implied abuse and implied homophobia (touched on very lightly, but still!), so thread carefully!

 

 


	28. A Test Of Time - Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sad :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be triggering to some! Implied abuse and implied homophobia (touched on very lightly, but still!), so thread carefully!
> 
> PSA: If you read this comic before the 18th September of 2019, know that I modified the last two pages of chapter 21 in the attempt of making the story flow better!

 

 

*****-*****-*****-*****-*****-*****

*****-*****-*****-*****-*****-*****

*****-*****-*****-*****-*****-*****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my bees, sorry for the disappearing act I pulled recently but if you follow me on other social networks you'll know the last few months have been a rough ride for me. I moved country for work (an awesome job btw!), had some trouble finding a flat and internet only just got plugged in for me, but I'm not dead! I'm back and ready to get back into it!
> 
> As a form of apology, this chapter is unusually long, so that you all nice AO3 folk are caught up with the Tumblr, Twitter and Pillowfort peeps! (I'm Imrisah in all of them if you fancy following me there too).  
> Love you lots and thank you for your patience! xxx


End file.
